It is common to conduct refrigerant in automobile and other air conditioning systems in flexible hoses or metallic tubes. Often the flexible hoses are fitted with ends that include metallic tube portions. The tube portions are adapted to be connected to various components that are parts of the air conditioning system. Such components may include a condenser, compressor, expansion valve, accumulator or receiver/dryer. The tube ends typically include a type of coupling or fitting that involves turning a threaded fastener to insure a solid connection and to seal the tube in fluid tight relation with the conduit or device to which it is connected.
There are several drawbacks associated with conventional connectors for refrigeration hoses and tubes. First, the requirement of turning a fastener or nut can make connections difficult. This is particularly true in a crowded engine compartment. The process of turning the fastener to tighten or untighten the connector is also time consuming. There is also a risk of damage due to over tightening or leakage due to under tightening.
A further drawback associated with conventional fittings is that they may be brought together in various rotational orientations.
This can result in a connected hose being twisted, which stresses the hose and shortens its life. Also, a hose will often rotate with the fastener as it is tightened. This can cause undesirable torsional stresses in the hose as well as improper positioning of the hose in the engine compartment of the car.
Thus, there exists a need for a coupling for conduits used in automotive air conditioning systems that overcomes the problems associated with conventional couplings.